Drabbles
by Marck Evans
Summary: Série de drabbles escritas para o festdrabble do PSF. Diversos casais SLASH
1. Remus e Severus

Essa é uma série de drabbles escritas para o fest-drabbles da PSF. São histórias não relacionadas e com pares diversos.

Ivi, Brigado por betar tudo para mim :)

Passos

O quarto de Severus, no hospital, era o último de um longo corredor. Diariamente, tarde da noite, o som da bengala anunciava seu visitante se aproximando.

Como sempre, fechou os olhos fingindo dormir, para não ter de encará-lo.

Seguindo a rotina, o visitante acariciou o rosto de Severus e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

Depois de longos minutos, Severus ouviu-o levantar, abrir a porta, e escutou o barulho da bengala se afastando.

Como todas as noites, ele abriu os olhos para vê-lo partir.

Remus estava de pé, apoiado na cadeira, sorrindo, enquanto a bengala enfeitiçada se afastava sozinha.


	2. Remus e Sirius I

Não

-Por favor, Pad!

-Não. Vai doer.

-Eu faço da maneira bruxa.

-Também dói.

-Fracote.

-Sádico.

-Eu te dou beijo para sarar.

-Não! E não adianta fazer essa cara.

-Não?

-Não. E nem me beijar desse jeito.

-Tem certeza?

-Moony! No pescoço é sacanagem.

-Quer que eu pare?

-Não.

-Então me deixa fazer?

-Não, Remus! E não adianta me lamber aí.

-Nem chupar?

-Aaahhhh que gostoso, Moony.

Quando Sirius estava totalmente distraído, Remus executou o feitiço que arrancou todo o pêlo do peito do namorado. Apesar do grito que o animago deu, a expressão dele, na hora, não era de sofrimento.


	3. Remus e Draco

Escolhas

Draco tinha de escolher entre ir para Azkaban ou exilar-se no mundo trouxa.

A Ordem protestou. Provou que ele era um aliado, mas não adiantou nada. No final das contas ele teve de escolher e preferiu o exílio.

Trocou o pouco que restava de sua fortuna por dinheiro trouxa, ouviu as promessas de que a Ordem continuaria lutando por ele, e saiu do único mundo que conhecia pela porta do Caldeirão Furado.

Andou meio quarteirão e parou, sem saber para onde ir. Sentindo uma mão em seu ombro, voltou-se assustado:

-Remus!

-Achou que eu não ia com você, meu amor?


	4. Severus e Sirius

O Bruxo

Diariamente ao anoitecer, um homem alto de cabelos e olhos negros andava pelo píer da cidadezinha australiana, apoiado numa bengala.

Quase ninguém sabia o nome dele. Mas todos sabiam era que o homem morava em uma chácara afastada, fazia excepcionais remédios caseiros, era inglês, fora exilado e andava sempre com um enorme cão negro de olhos cinzentos.

Fosse pela impressão de que ele podia ver dentro das mentes, ou por suas roupas sempre negras, o fato é que o chamavam respeitosamente de Bruxo.

A única criatura pela qual ele demonstrava afeição era o cachorro, cujo pêlo com freqüência afagava carinhosamente.


	5. Draco e Harry

O Presente

Harry levou dias para encontrar uma costureira e bordadeira bruxa que soubesse fazer o que ele queria. Comprou a mais fina seda azul bebê e linha de ouro, cara e exclusiva.

Conseguiu tirar as medidas com ajuda de meia garrafa de uísque e muita paciência para não acordá-lo.

Escolheu um modelo de luxo e encomendou a embalagem numa loja especializada em frescuras francesas.

Enquanto a bordadeira embrulhava o presente, Harry não conseguia conter o sorriso ao imaginar a cara que Draco faria na manhã de Natal, quando ganhasse o pijama de seda azul, bordado com centenas de dragõezinhos de ouro.


	6. Rubeus e Filius

Toque de Mestre

Rubeus chegou cedo na cabana, trocou a roupa de cama, lavou-se no barril nos fundos da casa, passou uma dose generosa de perfume e abriu um garrafão de quentão para esperar.

Quando Filius chegou, Rubeus pegou-o no colo e foi em direção à cama.

O professor de feitiços não chegava à altura do seu quadril. No início, ele pensou que isso poderia ser um problema para a parte física do relacionamento deles.

Mas a preocupação só durou até ele descobrir o que um verdadeiro mestre de Feitiços sabe fazer com a varinha. Tenha ela o tamanho que tiver.


	7. Severus e Neville

Semelhanças e Diferenças

Eles eram totalmente diferentes.

Neville era um dos professores mais amáveis de Hogwarts e Severus tinha humor de trasgo.

Enquanto o marido preferia camisolões de dormir, Neville gostava de pijamas. Chegou a comprar um de seda negra para Severus, mas depois de meses vendo o pijama intacto, passou a usá-lo. Adorou a roupa dois números maior do que normalmente vestia.

Severus tomava chá sem nenhum adoçante, Neville sempre com açúcar e creme.

Eles só concordavam quanto ao café: tinha de ser bem forte, com pouco açúcar, coado na hora, e deveria ser apreciado em silêncio, os dois juntos, toda manhã.


	8. Sirius e Harry

Bom Dia

Desceu as escadas apoiando-se na bengala. Era nas manhãs frias que o velho ferimento realmente o incomodava.

Enfim tinham sossegado na Alemanha, depois vagarem por meio mundo, voluntariamente exilados. Heróis de guerra que não se adaptavam ao próprio país.

Encontrou o amante no sofá, ainda de pijamas, cheio de preguiça, com uma xícara de café na mão.

Sentou-se ao dele, e não demorou a aninhar-se em seus braços: os pêlos da barba por fazer arranhado seu pescoço e a leve diferença de tamanho fazendo o abraço ser ainda mais cômodo.

-Bom dia, amor.

Harry deu-lhe um beijo.

-Bom dia, Sirius.


	9. Remus e Lucius

Drabble escrita em parceria com a Ivi :)

Sedução

Lucius espreguiçou-se. Flexionou as longas pernas, apreciando a sensação dos lençóis de seda deslizando pelo corpo. Passou a língua pelos lábios e voltou a ficar quieto, cada gesto seduzindo, sem culpa ou pudor.

Observou Remus sentado na poltrona, usando apenas a calça do pijama, barba por fazer, a bengala no colo. O amante segurava uma caneca de café, um dos deliciosos hábitos adquiridos no exílio, e exibia um pequeno sorriso sacana.

Com uma casualidade mal simulada, Lucius virou-se de bruços, sentindo o olhar faminto em seu traseiro. Sabia que, Remus se juntaria a ele na cama.

Seriam presa e predador.


	10. Charles e King

Travessuras ou Gostosuras

Charles usou os lábios para segurar a cabeça do pau de Kingsley e lambeu a pontinha. Depois, voltou a passar a língua por toda extensão do cacete perfeito que tinha a sua mercê.

Continuou lambendo e provocando, mesmo diante dos gemidos cada vez mais desesperados.

Sabia que o amante queria que ele parasse de enrolar e o chupasse logo. Mas, na verdade, a culpa era o próprio King. Em pleno Dia das Bruxas, escolhera travessuras quando Charles perguntara o que ele preferia.

Agora, tinha de agüentar enquanto Charles se deliciava com a coisa mais próxima de chocolate que havia encontrado.


	11. King e Severus

Ansiedade

Kingsley estava nervoso.

Sem querer, enfiou o pincel de barba na xícara de café e xingou baixinho. Usou a navalha para raspar os pêlos do rosto e da cabeça. Ajeitou o brinco, enquanto pegava a bengala, jogou o pijama amarrotado no cesto de roupa suja.

Notou que passava novamente a língua pelos lábios. Nervosismo justificável.

Seu amante voltava hoje do exílio. Enfim, conseguiram provar que ele não tinha culpa.

Já de saída, mediu novamente o tamanho do buquê de boas-vindas. Era enorme.

-Merda. Severus odeia receber rosas. Vai acabar me dando um belo chute no traseiro.

Estava ferrado. E nervoso.


	12. Remus e Sirius II

Dor

Seu corpo inteiro doía à medida que o adolescente dava lugar ao lobisomem. Sua alma foi levada pela Lua Cheia e o Lobo uivou, poderoso, feliz por estar no controle novamente.

Mas viu-se preso. Cheio de dor, se atirou contra as janelas, sem importar-se com os ferimentos que auto-infligia.

Então veio o único bálsamo que conhecia: o cão negro. Seu companheiro. O que abria as portas de sua prisão.

E o Lobo uivou de alivio.

Correram juntos pela noite, hora seguidos pelo cervo e o rato, hora sozinhos.

Quando a Lua se foi, o Lobo uivou sua dor.


	13. Remus e Sirius III

Vésperas

Empurrou Sirius de encontro à parede, segurando-lhe as mãos sobre a cabeça.

-Você é meu, e só meu. – praticamente rosnou ao morder o pescoço do outro garoto.

Sirius riu alto.

Remus enfiou a perna entre os joelhos dele, afastando-os o suficiente para poder roçar a coxa no pau de Sirius, que já endurecia.

-Diz, cachorro. – exigiu esfregando os lábios sobre os do namorado.

-Sou todo seu, Moony. Só seu.

Remus beijou Sirius, enquanto enfiava a mão dentro da calça do animago.

Os dias antes da Lua Cheia eram sempre assim: ciúmes, tesão e amassos em cada canto isolado de Hogwarts.


	14. Remus e Sirius IV

Sonho

Remus corria, em sua forma humana, sob a luz da Lua Cheia.

Disparou pelos gramados de Hogwarts até atingir o mar.

Sirius esperava usando apenas uma calça folgada.

Remus abraçou-o, deixando o cheiro do animago envolvê-lo. A pele de Sirius estava quente sob seus dedos. Remus lambeu o pescoço do namorado, ouvindo-o gemer de aprovação.

Estavam nus. Remus segurou os dois paus juntos, começando a masturbá-los.

Acordou do sonho totalmente ereto.

James e Peter dormiam inocentemente em suas camas.

Remus foi até onde o animago dormia, fechou as cortinas e lançou um feitiço para garantir-lhes privacidade.

Acordou Sirius com beijos.


	15. Albus e Severus I

Eu te Amo

Severus Snape fazia quarenta anos.

Nevava, mas ele e Albus estavam aquecidos na cama, aninhados nos braços um do outro. Saciados.

A capa púrpura, cheia de estrelinhas douradas, estava no chão, embolada com as vestes negras.

Albus acariciava o antebraço esquerdo de Severus, onde não havia nenhuma marca.

Severus beijou as mãos de Albus. Perfeitas. A direita estava tão saudável quanto sempre fora.

O amante lhe sorriu e, quando Severus finalmente ia falar, acordou com os Aurores entrando na cela. Iam levá-lo para ser julgado pelo assassinato de Albus Dumbledore.

Nem no sonho, tivera tempo de dizer "eu te amo".


	16. Albus e Severus II

Nu na Escuridão

Quando recebeu a Marca Negra, sentiu sua alma ser profanada pelo olhar do Lorde, que a devassou totalmente. Estava nu, nas trevas, sob um olhar de fogo. Mesmo assim, conseguiu sufocar seus sentimentos.

Quando, sem planejar, levou o Lorde à caça de Lily e do filho, foi obrigado a admitir que servia a um monstro. Ainda nessa hora, conseguiu suprimir suas emoções.

Desesperançado, procurou Dumbledore. Abriu-se para ele, esperando outra violação de seu coração. Mas o olhar de Albus foi sereno e gentil

E foi nessa hora que Severus sentiu realmente dor. Talvez porque, só então, pudesse ser realmente consolado.


	17. Albus e Severus III

Desejo

Severus estava apaixonado e não poderia esconder isso de Albus por muito tempo.

Não acreditava que o outro bruxo fosse desejá-lo da mesma forma.

Albus Dumbledore era seu mentor, quase um pai. Um homem velho, com mais de cem anos.

Mesmo assim, Severus o queria com loucura.

Desejava sentir o toque das mãos, descobrir o gosto da boca. Ansiava por fazê-lo gemer de tesão. Puro e absoluto tesão.

Precisava de Albus dentro dele, fodendo-o. Queria ouvi-lo gemer seu nome enquanto trepavam.

Sonhava com isso, enquanto se masturbava e, solitariamente, gozava chamando por Albus.

Amava-o e queimava de desejo por ele.


	18. Albus e Severus IV

Pausa

Severus esperava o ano todo pela terceira semana depois do final das aulas. Quando chegava, era um sonho realizado.

Era um tempo todo deles. Quase sempre passado em alguma propriedade afastada do mundo. Onde até as corujas demoravam a chegar.

Depois, Albus voltava para suas inúmeras responsabilidades, e ocultavam novamente seu relacionamento.

Mas nesses dias perfeitos, eram só eles e o amor que sentiam.

A única e doce dor que havia era causada pela sensação de ter o amante dentro do seu corpo.

Era tempo de andarem pelo jardim, de beijos demorados, e deixarem-se levar por súbitas ondas de tesão.


End file.
